


魔法少年达米安⭐召唤失败篇

by Tirpitz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Dark Magic, I'm Going To Hell For This, Other, Tentacle Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: 本质是搞笑）如果不是LOFT屏蔽我何必呢





	魔法少年达米安⭐召唤失败篇

新晋魔法少年达米安，决定向黑魔法进军，并且越黑越好，一来体现达米安独一无二的特性（毕竟，大家都学正常魔法），二来黑魔法杀伤力很强，保护哥谭那是绰绰有余。  
达米安的哥哥们试图阻止他乱搞黑魔法实验，但架不住臭小子就是喜欢，就随他去了，没想到悲剧（又名读者的喜剧）发生了！  
某天夜里，在某安全屋里，达米安想召唤古神……的小随从，画了法阵，又双叒叕售卖了灵魂，阿布拉卡得布拉！出来的却不是正经邪神，是个有变态大叔声音的触手怪。  
触手怪的触手缠上他的下体，那里小小的又鼓鼓的，很是失望：“什么嘛，是小男孩啊。”  
这东西到底在期待什么……达米安心里有不好的预感，既然只是个错误召唤，那把它送回去就好了。  
但是，触手怪不同意了，“我穿越次元接受你的召唤可是很累的，我要赔偿。”  
“烦死了，你要什么啊？”  
“给我找个姑娘吧，小蚂蚁。”  
达米安表示，作为正义的使者，我给你找个🔨的姑娘，你滚回去吧。  
触手表示，小伙子嘴咋恁臭呢？今天本叔叔就要教你登dua郎。  
然后达米安就被现场雷普了。触手说宝宝的后面塞一个不够咧，要塞两个！达米安就这么被插到又哭又骂，阿黑颜不可避。因为叫声太吵，嘴里也被塞了触手，还一直往里面生长，达米安断断续续地哀求，饶了我吧，但最后触手们还是在他的喉咙和肠子里爆射了（无慈悲）。  
达米安被触手丢到地板上，肚子鼓得老高，里面全是怪物粘液，可怜的少年就只能不停按压自己的肚皮，把它们都挤出来。胃里的只能等待会催吐了。  
触手怪却不愿意走，捏着他的下巴。  
达米安骂，阳也给你采了，你咋还不走呢。  
“小宝贝，我也不是不能当你的使魔啦。”  
“谁要你个色情怪物当使魔了，”达米安还怕它把哥谭著名本子王毒哈啊不，是哥谭女反派给糟蹋了。  
“我可以乖乖的，但你得每天晚上喂我哦。”  
但是，我拒绝。达米安决定召唤个新的。肯定是刚刚的法术里，哪个祭品搞错了。  
最后死不要脸触手怪又雷普了小孩几次然后才走。这就是（里番）哥谭魔法少年的第一话，没有第二话了，嗯。


End file.
